The Broken Kisses
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: "I wished, you were never my brother." Donnie said coldly. After the feud between Kirby-Bat and April is mad at the turtles. Only words were said. And Mikey is captured by the Foot. Will Donnie ever apologized to Mikey? Will things ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

I do not owned TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"The Only Left of my heart"

It was the last of my breathe.

As the tide errupts only to the eye of the viper of the left of my shame.

The last breathe of my heart.

The only left of my heart. It weren't for my idotic brother.

We would'nt be in this mess. It quite obviously, she went to the Devil.

I loved her.

She is like little angels in my heart that music escaped from my heart.

But sometimes for me being the genius and inventor of my brothers,

That's not even enough!

As I slammed my fist on my desk out of rage.

That night we went in our rooms in slience.

Only my red eyes were worn out from all of the crying. There was creepy music playing from tape recorder and ever section of my lab was dark.

And I was eating fruits from the bowl and then read Macbeth.

Which for some strange observation makes me even more content.

Finally there was a knock on the door!

Was it April? Can it be?

Only as as the screw turned over.

"Hey dudes!" An familar voice shouted.

My heart went as the balloon is scientificly out of oxygen.

It was that menace that caused it all...

"Oh. It's you again." I replied coldly.

"Donnie, I want-"

Only I cut him off.

"Shut up."

"What?" He looked at me in surprise I have my moments with him.

But this time this is different.

"But-" Only he got quite as my dark turmoil eyes were turned to him.

"Haven't you realized you ruined my life, My tone was suddenly calm.

"But no! April was the only one important to me."

"D, I'm sorry. I did'nt know what was I-"

Only I interrupt him again.

"You never think! Mikey, at all at state. I will never forgive you.

Only my rage ignite like dynamite of the only pit of the Goblet.

"Oh! Mikey. You are the sorry excuse of a brother.

Worthless and stupid.

Even squirrels are smarter then you!

I hate you.

I wished you were never my brother."

Unlike his eyes instead of light.

It was glittering with tears threating to escaped.

"F-Fine. I do that." And he ran off.

Only I did'nt know the unxepected was about to happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_I **do not owned anything! 2012 series. Thank so much! I argeed Donnie is jerk. Thank for loving this story much as I do!**_

* * *

Chapter-2

* * *

"Me only heart"

It was that moment. It been weeks since I left home.

It was that moment of my heart. Does Donnie ever mean that I'm useless? Am I really a joke to them.

It quite obviously at the sight they want to see me bleed.

Then the clouds were even more gray and they were looking at me.

Then it started to rain...Bad timing.

I cried and cried some more.

As I now have was lifeless red eyes.

All I ever did was cried.

-Flashback

"Donnie, take Mikey."

"Why do you I always have to be stuck with Mikey?"

"I don't want him."

"What about Raph!"

"Over my dead body. Man dude that bites. I was crying more then week. As the time we finally made it home alive. I went in my room and locked the door flopped on my bed and started to cried.

Are you shocked to see me bleed?!

Big deal. You cried too people.

But never for the only last of my heart.

"Oh isn't the little turtle crying. Pathetic."

I turned around and groaned.

Right there at the spot was the Shredder and his goons.

I clutched by my chains and was surrounded by many of the foot ninjas.

Let's show them I'm not useless.

Time to finished what I just started.

You don't know who are you dealing with.

This is WAR! I managed to growled and kick some shell.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Why hello fellow writers! I return.

My response to my reviewers:

Guest: Sadly Mikey would be captured ㈵1. But his bros got each other back.  
Marshmallow Mania: Yes! Thanks for the encouragement! I return for the next chapter. Thanks!

Warning: This chapter is going to bring you tears. Boxes of tissues can help.

Well enough chit chat. Time to start!

Chapter-3

"I'm going to kick some shell.'' shouted Michelangelo as his eyes turn white.

They fight the heck of it. As they called him weakness, and the bottom of that moldy that used to be life.

Face it. They just are pighearted little jerks. Those idiots. They hurt him.

They took advantage of him. Well look at him now. He is tired of their crap.

Then he got his weapon and started to attack.

Only there was more an more foot they came and attack him and blinded him with laughing gas.

That where everything went black.

Long live Michelangelo

Their only heart. their only last breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Disclaimer: I still do not owned them. 2012 series.

Chapter-4 Broken Kisses

With Donnie

I was in my lab still working on cure for Kirby O'Neil.

''I promised.'' I muttered to myself. But for some reason something is missing.

I look around. Then it all came to me.

-Flashback-

'' **I wished you were never my brother.'' I replied.**

 **And those words resonated my mind. That when I started to cried.**

 **''What have I done?'' I replied.**

 **I made my only little brother walk away.**

 **Am I really that heartless? And I'm that selfish?**

 **I got my Bo staff. ''Time to make this right.'' I declared.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Disclaimer: I still do not owned them. 2012 series.

Chapter-5 ''To watch me bleed''

It quite obvious they watch me bleed. From the bottom of my heart.

I was in the Shredder's lair in a cage. While the henchman to do with this freak.

To kill me. I sighed. Donnie is right. I'm useless.

I ruined everyone lives. It be better if I just... died or just walked away.

Even my so called friends hated me.

And Bradford was never friend to me to begin with.

I'm such a idiot.

A clown.

A freak.

A child.

For now on I'll grow up.

As we live and die as brothers. All my life I just want to make my bros happy or least giggle.

From moon and back.

But I'm hanging on rope in a puddle of mutagen.

A tear fell in the mutagen. I quickly wiped it. Tears were clouded my freckled cheeks. I always hated my freckles. They make me so... ugly!

''Any last word freak?'' said the goons. Before I opened my mouth.

''Get away from him!'' shouted a familiar voice. It was Donnie!

Boy he was ticked. ''Leave him alone!'' snapped D.

As Fishface cut my rope. I screamed. Only I was shocked to be on the ground in Donnie's arms.

He set me down as he fight. Then I got idea. Let say they got wet.

Donnie picked me up bride style. And we jumped for our dang lives.


	6. Author note

Author Note:

I won't update until tomorrow. Thanks again for support especially Marshmallow Mania and Guest.

See you tomorrow!

-turtlelovermikey-


	7. AN: More crap!

A/N: To be clear I just thank Marshmallow Mania. And second this is to 'Guest' Dued to everyone who think I'm calm and collected pacifist who has to deal with people crap all of time giving me dang crap about my grammar. Well is'nt that too bad you whiny little baby Guest (Is that your real name?) For one thing I don't really cared.

Here is many reasons I don't cared:

1\. You are a hypocrite whatever you are.

2\. And you say I need a beta reader? Look at your own self. First you made mistake yourself. Stop telling you're self all bag and chips with my other reviews you make mistake all of the time and half them are not spelled right. So you must be tipping right? Then you need a beta-reader. Like come on you have to spelled everything to be a writer. And these people are professional and twice as good as you. But least they show common sense. You are not REAL. If you're so worried about other people grammar. Maybe you should became beta-reader.

And stop being a annoying, mysterious person who loves to get people anxious because some non existent pen name creep is out to get them intrigued.

But not ME. You're are a guest. Because You would have a bloody nose Guest.

Then again I'm Guest. I don't cared. You are idiot and a creep. Do your sorry favor and leave me alone.

I don't give a dang crap about my grammar. And I don't need creepy loudmouths like you Guest or whatever you are. If you are worried about then that? You are just lazy mysterious fool even I'll feel sorry for. Wait I don't.

The Guest I actually want to thank is Guest-Heart. The only one who actually sees I'm not perfect and still a rookie on this site still trying to figure this out.

But all I know...I have enough with stupid no good fools who have nothing to do but criticism and Judges on other people influences is pathetic. I'm sick of it. I'm done with this crap. If you have nothing to save then get lost you fool.

I don't cared!

-Turtlelovermikey-


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Disclaimer: I still do not owned them. 2012 series.

A/N: Opinions

I accept people opinions and frequently judgement. And I get it everyone does not have sugarcane everything. But talking smack to my face is pathetic!

For one thing that what people have so pain is social media. With all of this makes the evil world of Dora the Explorer! I'm just saying!

I understand I accept people. But stupid people and cruelty but not only me but other people around. That ruined the impact of humanity and the heart of life. But really who wants to take this crap. Too be fair I'll suck it like man. But not crap.

I'm fighter and warrior. I bet there is people crying because of the hurtful comments.

I'm done. With people crap. And I don't cared. Disgusting jerks.

I don't cared!

-turtlelovermikey-


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not owned TMNT.**_

A/N: Hi Readers! Too be fair I don't cared what you people think of me. So what if I did? I'm going to dream. And not even you can stopped me. Deal with it!

I'm fierce and fence!

Chapter-6 Endearing hugs and Apologizes

As we went home, Donnie bandaged my wonds. I couldn't helped but cried.

"Mikey, I'm sorry for acting a jerk. Not even a girl can get between us. Tears fell on his cheek that was splashing on the ground of his only heart.

"I feel better now. I love you too bro." As we hugged as we shared our cries and hold for long time not even letting go at the only start.

Brothers together by moon and back in the shadows.

I smiled. I'm safe and sound.

And my broken kisses is heal at my only heart.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Disclaimer: I still do not owned them. Finally! Last chapter. I thank my followers and the wonderful Marshmallow Mania-Thank you!

Chapter-7 The Epilogue

So it's only been a month now. Finally the treasure it was. The beautiful little diamonds they are. Do you know what four turtle brothers have in common? Why you might asked.

They spent fifteen years of their lives. Every step of the way they sit and stare at the moon. By the little snowflakes coming from the trees glistening like little towns.

But now where they are now? Donnie kept his promise. Mikey and him now a bond that was everlasting as the little heads are together.

Never! Are you mad? After all they are brothers. They will fight and hit.

But at end of day they lift eachother up.

The end.


End file.
